


The Redemption Arc

by Theshowmustgo_on



Category: Avatar: Legend of Korra
Genre: Agni Kai Triad, Bank Robbery, Established Relationship, F/F, In-Universe RPF, Kidnapping, Post-Canon, Redemption, Romance, Spirit World, Triple Threat Triad, Vacation
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-06-24
Updated: 2017-06-27
Packaged: 2018-11-18 06:10:39
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 5,557
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11285301
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Theshowmustgo_on/pseuds/Theshowmustgo_on
Summary: It's been over two years since Korra and Asami started their relationship, and at the moment they've been going through a rough patch. With Korra's constant traveling and Asami's duties to her company they barely have anytime for each other anymore. Asami fears that they could drift apart, but Korra is confident that they will work things out. But when Asami is kidnapped and held for ransom at ten million yuans, Korra realizes that they were in fact not as close as they used to be, all the while going through desperate measures to get her beloved girlfriend back.





	1. The Last Option

“Where. Is. She!” Korra demanded through gritted teeth, slamming the triad member into the wall with full force. She removed one of her hands from under his armpit and lit it aflame, inching it towards his face. He scrunched up his face at the increased heat, too scared to say anything. After a second, he seemed to pass out. His head slumped forward and Korra felt all of his resisting strength leave his body. Korra let go of the man and he slid down the wall onto the floor. She suddenly felt on the verge of tears, making no attempt to hold them back. They spilled down her cheek, and she quietly choked out a sob.

“Korra,” Mako said sympathetically, putting a hand on her shoulder. “Come on. We have to keep looking.”

Irritated, she quickly turned around. “Don’t you see what time it is! We’re not going to find her in time! We have to give into what they want. That’s the only way to save her.”

“No one has that kind of money,” Bolin said, “except Asami I guess. But how are we gonna get it by midnight?” Bolin turned his head to the side in relative deep thought. “Ooo, I know!” he said snapping his finger, “let’s call Varrick and have him pay the ransom! He can afford it right?”

“I would think he would offer to pay it if he actually had the money, Bolin! Varrick’s broke, everybody knows that,” Mako said.

“Well sor-ry! I forgot about the whole Varrick-not-being-able-to-make-money-because-he-tried-to-kidnap-the-president-thing. I don’t know the business laws! And there’s no one else that I know of that has ten million yuans lying arou-”

“Enough!” Korra yelled, cutting off the brothers bickering. “We don’t have time for this. It’s 10:35, and there are no other places where we know they could have her. We’re going to have to pay up. So, here’s what we’re going to do. There’s a bank near the estate called the Winged-Boar’s bank. I’m pretty sure that’s where Asami keeps her personal wealth. We’re going to bust into her vault, get the cash and pay those triad scum for her body. Then, we’ll go into the spirit world and track down her spirit. Okay?”

Mako and Bolin glanced at each other. “We’re going to rob a bank?” Mako asked. 

“We’re going to take Asami’s money,” Korra said specifically. “That’s what they’ve wanted all along, right? You got a better plan?” she asked them. Korra turned around and started running in the opposite direction toward the exit of the building. _That’s what I thought._

Once outside, Korra jumped into the air and flew towards the Sato Mansion on her staff, the boys following right behind her on Mako’s motorcycle. A few tearsflew out from her eyes, her mind wandering to where everything seemed to go to shit between her and Asami.

…….

 

Asami was finishing up the last touches to the meal she was surprising Korra with. Seaweed noodles and arctic hen, not something Asami really knew how to make, but she knew Korra would not want to go out tonight. Asami knew by now that whenever Korra came home after being away without her- something that was increasingly happening- she liked staying in and relaxing. The timer for the arctic hen rang and Asami put on her oven mitts and carefully took it out and settled it on the counter to cool. Right then, she heard knocking on the door, so she quickly and excitedly took off the mitts and went to open the door. Asami’s eyes met Korra’s, and Korra quickly smiled and went in for a hug. 

“Hey Sato,” she said, setting her head into the crook of Asami’s neck.

“Hey babe. I missed you.”

Korra lifted her head and put her lips to Asami’s. The kiss quickly deepened and Asami awkwardly closed the door with one of her hands. Mid-kiss she heard Korra sniff a couple of times.

“Mmm. Did you cook something?” she said, breaking away.

“Yup. Seaweed noodles and Arctic hen.”

“Really!?” Korra asked excitedly, “It smells so good!”

“I wanted to make your returning night special. It’s ready if you want to eat now.”

“I totally want to eat now. I’m starved!”

The meal was better than Asami had anticipated. Korra seemed to really like it too, going as far as telling her girlfriend multiple times how good everything was. “How’d you manage to get arctic hen up here?” Korra asked.

“I have my ways. Your girlfriend has connections.”

Korra laughed. “I’ll say. I haven’t had water tribe food in so long.” Korra put her hand on top of Asami’s that was on the table. “Thank you. You’re the best.”

“You’re welcome babe.”

The rest of the night was spent on the couch, listening to pro-bending matches on the radio and drinking sweet sake. Together they had finished a good portion of the bottle, and by the time pro-bending night was over Korra was gettingquite touchy, kissing Asami’s neck and rubbing her back.

“How about we take this to the bedroom?” Korra asked.

“That would be much more preferable than the couch.”

Korra laughed. She got up and held her hand out to Asami. She grabbed it and then Korra swiftly picked her up and took her to the room.

 

XXX

 

“Making love to you is so wonderful,” Korra said once she caught her breath. They both turned onto their sides, locking their legs and cuddling closely to one another.

Asami smiled. “I missed this much more than I care to admit.”

“Me too. These past two months felt like two years.”

“So agonizing…” Asami said chuckling. “No more extended work trips, okay?”

“I promise. I don’t think there are any other governments that will need to be redone anytime soon. So for now we’re good…except are you coming along with me tomorrow? You didn’t respond to my last letter.”

“What? Where are you going?”

Korra didn't answer. Her face looked surprised and scared at the same time. _Oh shit._

“Korra.”

“I’m traveling to all the air temples along with the air nation. We’re going to spend a couple weeks at each one.”

“What! You just got back from two months in the ER and now you’re leaving after being back one night?” Asami untangled herself from Korra and sat up.

“I thought you knew. And I thought you would want to come with us, at least for a few weeks. Tenzin asked me to come along to help instruct lessons and stuff.” 

“No, I had no idea. I didn’t get your last letter.”

“I sent it out like two weeks ago. On the tenth I think.”

Asami instantly knew why she didn’t get the letter. “Ugh, I was in the Fire Nation on business then. I asked the post office to hold my mail. I haven’t been by to the post office since I got back.”

“Well, there you go,” Korra said matter-of-factly.

Asami snapped at her comment. “Don’t put the blame on me! I got back two days ago, and all i’ve been doing since was trying to figure out how to make your homecoming special.”

“Okay, okay. I’m sorry, babe. Will you still be able to come along?”

“No, I can’t Korra.”

“Why not?”

“You know that I went to the Fire Nation to make a deal with the Dragon motors car company. I can’t just leave for a vacation right now.”

“I don’t see why not since you made the deal.”

“Seriously Korra-”

“You’re your own boss.” Korra said cutting her off. “You can decide when to-”

“The stakes are too high right now. I don’t want my company to think i’m leaving them right when a huge opportunity comes our way. Can’t you just stay babe?” she asked stroking her hand through her beloved’s hair.

“Asami,” Korra said, taking Asami’s hand into her own, “i’ve been really looking forward to goi- Asami!”

Her girlfriend had quickly let go of her hand, climbed out of bed and put on her robe. Korra followed suit, not bothering to put anything on. “Where are you going?”

“No where, gosh! I’m getting a drink.” Asami went to the low dining table where the sake bottle was to pour herself another drink.

“C’mon Asami, we’re drunk enough. We’ve both had enough for tonight.”

Asami put the sake down and looked up at Korra. “I didn’t sign up for a long distance relationship, Korra. I know you have to go and travel a lot, so I try to come as much as I can, but lately you come home for less than a month and then you leave again. I can’t keep up with you.”

Korra sighed and then sat down next to her and took her hands. “I’m sorry Asami. I know i’ve been away a lot since we moved in together…. It’s just, I’ve never felt better in my entire life. I’m stronger than ever before, and I feel like I actually know what i’m doing now. I can be the Avatar on my own without needing everyone’s constant help. It’s like i’m on a roll, and a big part of that is because of you. You’re the only part of my life that feels normal. I love you so much Asami. It hurts me to be away from you too.”

_She’s right. She is stronger than ever before. Who am I to keep her away from her duty to the world?_ “I know. I’m being selfish.”

“No you’re not. If anyone is being selfish, it’s me. I shouldn’t have assumed that you were going to come.” Korra placed her hand on Asami’s cheek and leaned in for a kiss. It was sweet and loving. The mark of a make-up kiss.

“I’m really proud that you’re my girlfriend,” Asami said once the broke apart.

Korra smiled and squeezed her hand. “Look, I can’t bail out on Tenzin last minute, so i’ll come home early. Instead of going for six weeks, i’ll go for three. We just got through two whole months of not being together, we can do a few more weeks. At least we had tonight, right?”

Asami sighed “I don’t want us to drift apart.”

Korra smiled widely. “Drift apart? Are you kidding me? I’m crazy about you Asami! We’re never going to drift apart. I mean, did you just see the sex we just had?

Asami playfully shoved Korra’s shoulder and laughed. “I love you.”

 

……

 

_Why couldn’t I have just stayed?_ Korra thought as they entered the Winged-Boar district of Republic City. _Then maybe none of this would’ve happened._

 

 


	2. Desperateness

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Everyone's desperate.

“Okay,” Korra said as she landed near the banks entrance. She crouched down to stealth out the area. The bank was incognito, looking just like any other house in the area, but Korra knew for sure that this was the place. No one was there, so she let her guard down and got up as the boys arrived on Mako’s bike.

“This isn’t a bank, it’s someone’s house,” Mako said.

“No, it is a bank. It’s just made to look like a house so people won’t target it. Asami said some of the richest people in the United Republic have their money here.”

“What do we do if an alarm goes off?” Bolin asked.

“We don’t have time to figure it out. If the police comes, they’ll come. They aren’t exactly our enemy in this situation.” Korra sighed and looked at the pocket watch. 10:52. “Okay, lets go.”

Korra simply walked up to the front door and kicked it down easily without much force. They ran in, only to immediately see a night guard sitting down at the front desk. He got up, looking terrified but he pulled out a club and waved it around at them.

“G-Get back!” he yelled nervously.

Mako swiftly went up to the guard, easily blocked his strike and took the club out of his hand and threw it on the floor. He grabbed the mans shirt and pushed him down a bit. “Asami Sato. Which vault is hers?”

“I-I ddon’t know.”

Mako briefly glanced back at Korra and Bolin, who jumped behind the front desk. They quickly started pulling and dumping out files, searching for anything that could hint which vault was hers.

“Wrong answer, bub.” Mako lit his free hand, making a fire dagger and holding it towards the guys neck. “Asami Sato is being held for ransom for ten million yuans. Do you want her to die?”

“I’m a guard! Please, I don’t know who keeps their money here! B-but I know that the biggest vaults are in the very back!”

“Here I got it!” yelled Korra. “Sato: Vault number 97, 98, and 99.”

Mako let go of the guard and pushed him to the ground. “Don’t get up,” he ordered him. “Bolin grab some boxes or something to put the money in.”

“Got it!”

Korra and Mako proceeded though the building to where the vaults were located. They ran through the maze of hallways, counting as they got closer and closer to Asami’s vaults. Once there, Korra quickly tried metal bending the doors open, only for the doors to completely reject her movements.

“No…These doors are platinum.” 

“Then what do we do?”

Korra quickly looked at the watch. 10:56. Slight panic rushed through her body, blocking her train of thought. Bolin caught up to them with four bags hanging off his shoulders, two on each. He set them down. “C’mon, let’s just break through the walls.” Korra snapped out of it and they got in a matching stance. The walls felt incredibly thick, but in a few rigid movements, they collapsed each wall. Dust quickly surrounded them so Korra airbended it down the hallway and they each took a bag and went into the vaults. They all halted at the sight of what was in there. What seemed to be endless thick golden bricks were piled one on top of the other. They completely filled two of the three vaults. The third had cash. Bolin whistled, and Mako just simply stared at the vaults’s contents, speechless.

“Come on,” Korra said snapping the brothers out of it. “We don’t have time to count everything up. Let’s grab all the cash, and I guess take a few bricks too if the cash doesn’t seem to be enough.”

Taking everything and putting it in the bags took longer than Korra expected. By the time they were leaving the bank, the pocket watch read 11:20. Each of the bags were incredibly heavy. Korra and Mako each held one, Bolin had two. Walking out with them he huffed with each step. 

“Alright,” Korra said once they were outside. “Let’s get back to the tower. We should be able to make it by the time they call if we hurry,” Korra said. The boys nodded and began getting on the motorcycle. Korra tightened the strap of the bag around her body and jumped into the air on her staff, heading for Future Industries tower.

 

……

 

The cloudy sky overhead continued to darken as her nerves worsened. _Calm down,_ Asami told herself over and over again. Since returning to the spirit world, she had tried many ways to do so. At first she just sat under the nearest tree, trying to make sense of the situation and relay what had happened. Visually it was all a blur, but with what she had felt in her body before she arrived, she could make sense of what happened. She had fought unsuccessfully against someone, most likely more than one person, and was tied up and taken somewhere. She had briefly passed out, and when she awoke, her capturers gave her something to drink. The next thing she knew she was here, in the spirit world. It was only recently that she figured out that it was only her spirit that was here and not her body as well. She was still sitting under the same tree, when she noticed her hands and arms became transparent, and then all of a sudden she was back, tied up in who knows where.

Now she beats herself up for making noise after returning to her body. She was in chains, and had a piece of garment over her eyes and in her mouth. Panicked, she rattled her chains and made grunting noises. Her guard immediately noticed and she heard him call others down.

“She’s back up,” the guard said.

“What do you mean she’s back? How did she return to her body?” a man yelled angrily.

“The drug only lasts a few hours. Once it wears off her spirit naturally returns to the body,” said a woman.

“Well we can’t have her in her body. Then the Avatar can track her! Go get some more, now!” the angry man yelled.

“Wait. If we just keep forcing her to swallow it then we’ll run into this problem again. I can get an IV and then we’ll administer it intravenously. Then she’ll stay under.”

“Well get it! Quickly!”

At the woman’s words Asami shook her entire body with rage at the realization. Everything had come back to her. The end of the workday, her employees calling it a night, her secretary offering to get dinner with her, turning her offer down and subsequently working later than she intended. It all led up to five men storming her office and taking her. Now they planned to separate her body and spirit so Korra wouldn’t be able to find her. _Why would they do that?_ she thought. _They already have me, why won’t they just kill me?_ A few moments later she heard two or three men open a metal door. _I’m behind bars._ A moment later, their hands were on her, constraining herself even further. A big meaty hand grabbed her forearm and pulled it out in front of her. Next she felt soft hands, most likely the woman’s, put a tourniquet around it, and felt her dab cold rubbing alcohol onto a protruding vein. In the moment that Asami felt the prick of the needle into her arm, she realized why she was there. _The article._

Next thing she knew she was back in the spirit world, although this time with the newfound sense of what happened, she couldn't calm down. She returned not to be under the tree, but in a dark forest with creepy sounds, and a cloudy sky that was quickly turning darker and darker. Again she went to the nearest tree and sat under it, but being sedentary only made her anxieties worsen. She knew to a certain extent how this place worked. _Emotions drive the experience._ _If I stay calm, then i’ll be fine….Korra will find me,_ she told herself. And she believed it, through and through. 

Instantly the clouds lightened up a little. She took a deep breath in and then started walking to get out of the forest. Once exiting it she came upon a big body of water. _I recognize this lake. Korra and I swam here on our vacation!_ She smiled and walked up to its edge and crouched down to wash her hands, only to gasp and fall back at the sight of herself. She checked again, and stared at her reflection for several minutes trying to come to terms with how she now looked. She was a child again.

Instantly the area around her turned dark agan. The clouds were darker than ever before, which only added to her sense of panic. She stared down at her little hands, and her favorite outfit as a child that she was now wearing again. She made some incomprehensible noises of shock, all of which were in a higher pitch than her normal voice. In that moment she started feeling like a little girl again, and she stared crying.

“K-Korrrra!” she yelled in her little voice. “Where are you!”

 

 

…….

 

 

_One month ago_

 

“Miss Sato, there’s a reporter here to see you.”

Asami looked up from the endless amount of papers on her desk. It was her first day back from her trip and she was looking over the deal she had just made with the Dragon motors car company, the largest car manufacturer in the Fire Nation. 

_I don’t have an interview today,_ she thought. “He doesn’t have an appointment. Reina, what’s he here for?”

“His magazine wants to talk to you I guess. I don’t know about what.”

“Which magazine?”

Reina shrugged slightly, “Some new magazine I never heard of…Wait a second.” Reina left the office for a few seconds and then came back. “It’s called Xianjin magazine, so i’m guessing it’s a finance magazine?”

“Okay, send him in.” _He probably wants an exclusive._ If there was one thing Asami hated the most, it was newspapers and magazines reporting on her personal life, though if this was a financial magazine then they probably wouldn’t ask her anything too personal.

A nerdy young man with glasses and a notepad came into her office. He had an eager expression on his face, and he quickly walked up to her desk and bolted out his hand for her to shake.

“Hello, it’s my pleasure to meet you Miss Sato. I’m Lu Chen with Xianjin magazine.”

“Nice to meet you Lu Chen. I apologize but i’ve never heard of Xianjin magazine before.”

He wasn’t at all fazed by her honesty. “Yes, well we just came into print this year. Though, i’m surprised you haven’t at least heard of us. Our target audience of readers are the upper class. Almost everyone that lives in the Winged-Boar and Winged-Lion districts has a subscription already.”

“That’s quite impressive, but I don’t live over there anymore. I basically live here in this office,” she joked.

Lu Chen laughed. “Well no wonder you are at the top of our list!”

“List?”

“Yes! Xianjin decided to do these end-of-the-year lists, so to speak, of the richest people in the world. We gather information and calculate the net worths of these people and their businesses and rank them.”

_Wow, that’s really stupid_ , Asami thought.

Lu Chen sat down and continued. “It looks like you are the richest woman in the United Republic, second overall in the U.R., and the tenth richest person in the entire world! Also, and this is the best part, you are the youngest person on our entire list!

Asami blinked. “Wait, really?”

“Yes! Do you know what your exact net worth is?”

Asami searched around in her head. “Uh, I mean I know what I make each year and what the company makes, but I’m pretty sure that at least seventy-five percent of my wealth comes from what I inherited from my father.

“You’re exactly right!” he said over enthusiastically. _Wow, this guy is really… excited._ “About eighty percent of your 2.4 billion yuan net worth comes from what you inherited from your father, which mostly includes your stake in the company, it’s value, and his assets, which are now your assets.”

_2.4 billion?_ “Wow. I mean, I knew the company was worth over a billion yuans but that’s all I ever really focus on. I didn’t know exactly how much I was worth….Wait, how did you guys figure all of this out?”

“From the stocks in the company. It’s traded publicly.”

_Right._ “Okay, so is this what you came here for?”

“Not exactly. You see you’re the most _interesting_ person in the top ten. With your age and life story, we know the readers will be inspired by you. Xianjin magazine is all about giving advice to our readers from the richest of the rich on how to be successful. Our article is going to be about your life as the richest woman in Republic City. We’re going to cover on how you made your money, where you work, and all that jazz. But we want an exclusive to know what your lifestyle is like, and who you are as a person as well. So, tell me Miss Sato, what is it that makes your company, and specifically you, financially successful?”

Asami blinked at his question. Lu Chen had been talking a mile a minute, making her feel a little awkward. “Uh, look Lu Chen. If it’s possible to maybe not do an article on me then that would be…great. I’ve never been very comfortable on making my private life so…public. You know what I mean? Having an entire magazine article about all the money I have seems just as personal to me as when magazines ask about my relationships.”

Lu Chen’s exuberant smile instantly went away at her words. His excited expression was replaced with an even, almost cold one. “Look, Miss Sato. I came for an exclusive from you so the magazine won’t be looking at the tabloids to get their information. If you don’t want to give us an exclusive then that’s your choice, but sadly the article on you will still be published. Have a good day.” Lu Chen got up without Asami saying another word and left the office. 

Asami was left feeling uneasy after the reporter left. _The press is insufferable,_ she thought. _Who are they to report about my money? Everyone already knows I inherited everything from my father._ She sighed and looked at the photo on her desk of her and Korra. _She’ll finally be home tomorrow night._ The thought put a big smile on her face. _I gotta do something special for her._

An hour later, Reina came in to say she was going home. “You better not work late tonight,” she said. “Friday nights are for going out. Don’t think I haven’t noticed all the late nights and weekends you’ve been working.”

Asami chuckled. “I know. I don’t remember the last time I went out on a Friday night. It was probably with Korra.”

“Let’s go get drinks then. There’s a place I go to all the time. You’d like it.”

Asami felt surprisingly up for it. Rein had only been her personal secretary and assistant for less than a year, and they’d only gone out together only once or twice. Though that was during lunch.

“Sure, let me get my bag.”

To Asami’s surprise, they went to a bar in the Dragon flats borough. Before Kuvira’s attack, the Dragon flats were notoriously a low income neighborhood that mainly consisted of new immigrants from the Fire Nation. Nowadays though, since it was one of the boroughs with the least amount of damage after Kuvira’s attack, it’s been the labelled the ‘it’ neighborhood where all the artists and young people from the university live. The bar had a modern ascetic to it, and a live band. Everyone in the place seemed to be around Asami’s age.

“This place is cool,” Asami said to Reina.

“Yeah, I come here all the time after work.” They sat down at the bar and Rein ordered a cocktail. Asami ordered sake.

Once their drinks came, Reina lifted her drink. “To the weekend,” she said.

“To the weekend,” Asami repeated, clinking their glasses.

After they both took a sip, Reina spoke up. “Okay, you gotta tell me. You and the Avatar?” she asked, raising her eyebrow.

Asami laughed. “We’re together.”

“That’s what I thought, but you know the press. They always report on you two as ‘just friends.’ I couldn’t be sure.”

“Korra doesn’t like it that they never acknowledge that we’re in a relationship, even though that’s obviously what it is. I don’t really care to be honest, the less the press writes about me, the better.”

“What did that reporter today want from you?”

“Oh, him? That was so weird. He wanted an exclusive on my “lifestyle” since apparently i’m the richest woman in the United Republic.”

“Really?”

“Yeah, so their magazine is all about wealthy people and how they make their millions. Their next issue lists the richest people in the world in order, and since i’m like the youngest person on the list, or whatever, he wanted me to give a statement for the readers on how to be “financially successful.””

“What’d you say to him? He all but ran out the building.”

“I know, right? I just said I felt uncomfortable about them doing an article about my wealth. I mean, don’t you think those lists are going to make the people on them targets?”

“What do you mean?”

“Republic City is dangerous. It always has been due to the amount of crime. When I was a little girl one of the triads broke into my house and killed my mother. I’m certainly not afraid of them anymore, but…I don’t know. Sometimes I feel like I just attract danger.”

Reina chuckled. “Yeah, i’ve heard some pretty gnarly stories about you and team avatar. But I didn’t know that about your mom, i’m sorry.”

Asami waved it off. “If there is one thing my father and I learned after that experience, it’s that the rich are targets for just being rich.”

“More money, more problems.”

Asami chuckled. “I don’t exactly believe _that._ Everyone falls victim to senseless violence.The triads at the time were desperate, kinda like how they are now. When they’re struggling to make money off of what they normally do, then they resort to muggings and robberies.”

Reina nodded in agreement and took a sip of her drink. “ So how long have you and the Avatar been together?”

“Mmm, almost three years. She’s been in the Earth Kingdom, or I guess the Earth Republic now for over two months to overlook the constitutional convention.”

“Two months? Dang that’s a long time.”

Asami shrugged. “Her trips over there have been getting longer and longer. At the beginning of our relationship, she was mostly focusing on helping Republic City. Now she’s been in the ER constantly, helping it become stable again before they were to establish a democracy.”

Asami took a long sip from her drink, basically finishing it. She put her arms on the bar and hunched over it as she felt the alcohol hit hard.

“That sake is harder than I thought.”

“Uh-huh. So… that’s why you’ve been constantly working. You miss her.”

She turned her head around. “Well yeah, of course I miss her. I don’t have any other family. Korra is like all I have…besides the company.”

“What about the rest of team Avatar?”

“Yeah of course. I have great friends too, but Korra is like the glue to our group. When she’s gone we don’t see each other as much.”

“I see. It must be hard for her to be away since she could always get into some kind of danger.”

“Don’t remind me. At least she’s coming home tomorrow.”

“That’s great then! What’re you gonna do?”

“I don’t know, but I feel like I should do something special for her. I was thinking maybe I can cook her favorite meal.”

“Good idea. It’s inexpensive, and it’ll sure set the mood.”

Asami laughed. “That’s the plan. Thanks for showing me this place. I should get home or else i’ll get too drunk and won't be able to drive. Need a ride?”

“No I live down the street actually.”

“Okay. I'll see you Monday,” she said.

Reina said her goodbyes and stayed for another drink. Across the bar she saw a young man that was staring at her. A few seconds later, the bartender brought her a drink, saying that it was already payed for. She turned her head back to wear the man was and gave a better look at him. He was _really_ good-looking. _Totally my type,_ she thought. She smiled at him and took a sip of the drink. He smiled back and came over to her. They struck up conversation and it lasted for a good hour. Reina could tell by his suit that he was wealthy. She liked him. She liked his personality and his charm, his good looks and his confidence. _Maybe tonight will end up better than expected._

When the man (she couldn’t remember what he said his name was) asked if she wanted to come over to his place, she insisted that instead they go over to her place. “It’s just down the street, walking distance,” she pointed out. He agreed, and they left the bar walking closely together. They had only made it two blocks when two hooded figures wearing Agni Kai red came out all of a sudden and bended fire at their heads. Reina was knocked down, but surprisingly the man bended a wall up to cover the rest of the blow.

“Run! Get out of here!” he yelled. Reina quickly obliged and ran across the street as the man pushed the wall at the men. She looked back to see the men beating her handsome man to a pulp, and then subsequently dig through his jacket and pants to take his wallet and watch. They quickly ran away after that. Reina then scurried back across the street to help the handsome man she was about to take home. She helped him up and then hailed down a cab to take him to the hospital. _The irony of this,_ she thought while taking care of him on the ride over. _The triads are desperate._

 

 

 


End file.
